Run for Cover
by Madam L
Summary: The arguing, the screaming, the beatings. They're all too much for Lilly to handle.
1. It's not the first time

I have no idea how this is going to go so please bare with me. I'll write as I go. Tell me what ya think! Liley.

--

There they stood arguing yet again over how to raise their daughter, neither one of them paying enough attention to her to see the tears in their daughter's eyes. Lately, sadness was not the dominant feeling. Pent up rage seemed to take over above all, enough to make the tough girl cry. This time Lilly had had enough.

"Just shut up, both of you!" Glass exploded across the ground as a vase smashed into the hardwood flooring as the windows shook from the impact, sending shards of glass everywhere. To no surprise, the two bickered on blaming one another as Lilly stood outside the front door to listen for a brief moment. "Screw them." She huffed and walked down the driveway.

With more trouble and less grace than usual, Lilly made it up the tree and to Miley's window. She softly tapped on the glass just loud enough to wake Miley up from her sleep. The brunette looked to the window seeing the other girl waving her over. She hurried and opened her window to let her in along with the rather cool breeze for a summer night.

"Hey." Lilly said casually.

"Uh, hi. It's pretty late. Is everything ok?" Lilly contemplated on venting to Miley about her parents arguing again but she felt that lately Miley was getting tired of her complaints so she kept it to herself.

"Oh, yea. Everything's fine. Can't a girl just come over to her girlfriend's house for a quickie?" She knew Lilly was hiding something from her but didn't want to push it.

"Hmm, depends. Is she gonna be a good girl afterwards and go straight home?" Miley looked at her, eyebrows arched.

"To a screaming house. Yea right." Lilly's hands flew to her mouth like she tried to catch the words before they reached her girlfriend's ears.

"Screaming? Lilly, are they arguing again?" Lilly thought to herself that she might as well confess since her big mouth started this, but really didn't want to weigh Miley down with all her whining.

"Yea, but it's ok. No big deal really." She tried to brush it off, but Miley wasn't going to have any of that.

"Oh no. You tell me what happened Lilly. I wanna help you through this. It's been getting worse lately, hasn't it?" Her eyes fell to the floor simply nodded. She knew it was pointless to lie to Miley. "Do they know you're here?"

"No, I just yelled at them and left. I think I broke something on my way out but I'm not 100% sure. I hope it wasn't that vase I got Mom for her birthday. That cost me a lot of money. But, it doesn't matter, they're too wrapped up in arguing to even care that I left."

"Hey now, c'mon. Just because they argue doesn't mean they don't care about you. Just like us. We may argue sometimes, but that doesn't make me love you even the slightest bit less." Miley tapped Lilly's nose trying to lighten up the mood making her smile.

"But it's different with us Miley. We are PERFECT for each other," The blonde announced with a cheeky grin. "Besides I'm just so irresistible. You'd never be able to stay mad at me." Miley smiled and leaned down locking her lips with those of her girlfriend's. Lilly pulled back with her eyes still closed and a satisfying moan but continued with a sigh, "but I'm not so sure about them. It's not like this is the first time they've gotten into such a big argument; my mom still has the scar to prove it. Maybe if we just all sat down at home and talked about it…"

As much as Miley wanted to help her girlfriend in a time like this, she really didn't know what to tell her. In Miley's case it was different. Her mother died and her father was left alone to care for her and her brother without the approval or disapproval of how to raise his children. So, when it came down to it, Miley had no experience in parental arguing.

"Lilly, look. I don't really know what to tell you other than this isn't your fault. None of this is. Your parents might use you as an excuse to argue, but that's all it is, an excuse. There could be deeper problems between them and sitting down at home and talking about it won't make them magically disappear. Now, I'm not saying that won't help, but maybe you should talk to them about marriage counseling or something along those lines."

Not that Lilly didn't think counseling was a good idea for them, it was just that the thought scared her. In her mind, counseling was a last resort. Something that really meant you're on the brink of failing and failing was not an option in Lilly's eyes. It may not be perfect, but as long as they were still together she considered them a family.

"I know I should. I'm sure they've already argued about going though. I don't know how much more of this we can take." Miley knew she was right. Lately, Lilly had grown tense and quick to anger. She questioned to herself if her parents could be the reason why. With a sigh, Lilly wrapped her arms around Miley and pressed her body against hers, laying her head on the taller girl's chest. "Thank you."

"For what?" Lilly stayed quiet, not wanting her to discover she was on the verge of crying. Miley's shirt absorbed the single tear that ran down Lilly's cheek giving her away. The brunette raised the blondes face to meet her worried eyes. "Don't cry, Lilly Bear," lifting her hand and wiping the tear stain from her cheek, "everything's going to be okay."

Lilly smiled trying to ease Miley's worries for her. Little did she know, Lilly wasn't crying over her parents this time, but thanking the heavens for giving her someone as kind and caring as Miley. "So," Miley twirled her hair around her finger, "you still up for that quickie?" Lilly laughed out loud and pushed her girlfriend onto the bed, crawling on top of her.

Their lips met in a ravenous kiss, neither one of them paying much attention to the footsteps coming up the stairs. Lilly's hand slid down Miley's side and into her shirt feeling the smooth skin beneath it. The footsteps reached the door and turned the knob, freezing with one foot in the door. "Ugh, would you two get a room." Both girls quickly separated themselves at the sudden voice.

"Don't you know how to knock? And this IS a room, my room. So get out." Miley said exasperated.

"You're lucky it wasn't dad walking in on you two. You really should lock your door more often. Anyways, Dad wanted me to tell you Lilly's mom called looking for her. But, it seems your lips already found her." He laughed and closed the door in time to block the pillow flying at him from across the room.

"Sorry about that." Miley blushed. "Guess it's time to go. I could walk you home if you want. Wanna call your mom first?"

"No, I think I'll let her worry for another 5 minutes. Thanks, but I don't wanna get you in trouble. I'll be fine." The two kissed one more time before Lilly made her way out the window and down the tree unnoticed by Robby Ray.

--

Sorry it's short but it's just a thought. Hope you enjoyed it. Review and tell me what you think! :D


	2. I thought I was the child here

Rawr! Chapter dos! Sorry for any mistakes, I'm too lazy to re-read everything

--

Kenneth sat there on the curb in front of their home, drunk. "Lilly Bear! How my little angel doin'?" His words came out somewhat slurred.

"Dad? Why are you out here on the curb? Are you, are you drunk?" Lilly had been gone only an hour and already her dad had gotten this hammered.

"Pfft, drunk? Honey, you know I don't drink no more." Lilly winced at his comment. The last time her father drank was when he pushed Heather into the wall and smashed her smashed into their family photo, cutting her forehead quite deep just above her eyebrow.

"What happened? Where's mom?" Lilly felt worried but didn't want to assume anything.

"She's still in the house. She ran upstairs and locked me out of the room so I just left and now, here I am. Back where I started. Well, except she locked all the doors and windows so guess we're stuck out here for a while." Lilly had forgotten her keys on her dresser. She had hoped she would be able to just sneak in through her bedroom window without her parents noticing, but now she didn't know what to do.

The lack of streetlights kept her alcohol influenced father from noticing her red, puffy eyes. She'd been trying to hold in her tears at Miley's but couldn't hold them on her way back, the reason why she declined Miley's request to walk her home. Lilly just sat next to her father waiting for her mother to calm so they can go inside. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder as she took a seat next to him on the curb.

"How much have you had?" A slight look of worry was on Lilly's face as she eyed the multiple empty beer bottles in front of him. "Besides, you shouldn't even be out here like this. You can get in trouble."

"Oh, nonsense. Nothing's gonna happen. I'm invincible remember?" He shook Lilly gently with a big grin referring back to the girl who really did believe her dad was invincible as a child. A slight blush grew on Lilly's face at her lack of common sense even at a young age. The only thing Lilly was thankful for when her dad was drunk was that he was never yelling or angry. He was more humorous than everything.

Though, she did think it was strange how her father became this really nice, funny guy when he was wasted, but was this total jackass when he wasn't.

A slight chill shivered through her as they sat there. "Think she's had enough time too cool?" Kenneth simply shrugged.

"I dunno. After the vase broke, she got all teary-eyed and stuff then blamed me for everything and ran upstairs. Sooo dramaaaatic." He rolled his eyes at the typical woman-like manner. "At least you're not like that. Ya see, Lilly Bear. Guys don't like dramatic women, but for some God-awful reason you ladies think that we do. So, when you find that perfect man, make sure you don't go all crazy on him and lock him outta his own home. Okay?"

Lilly shifted under her father's arm uncomfortably. Whenever either of her parents brought up the whole 'when you find the right guy' thing, butterflies would explode in her stomach. All she wanted to do was scream at the top of her lungs that she was with Miley and would never be with a man. However, her nerve would turn cowardice and break just before her courage reached its peak.

"Yea." She felt sad, not for her parents but for herself. How was she ever going to live her life with Miley in the real world if she was too afraid to come out to her own parents?

A sliver of light shown from the slightly opened door; Heather's head peeking through the small opening. "Lilly, come here."

She stood, "I'll be right back." When she reached the door she could see the bloody bandage on her mother's hand. "Mom, what happened?" Lilly asked quite worried.

"Oh, I just cut myself on some glass accidentally. It's no big deal. Where did you run off to? You had me worried." As mad as she was at her mother still, she felt bad because she knew the cut was from her mother picking up the broken pieces of vase she broke.

"I just walked to Miley's for a little while and came back to find Dad drunk. Are you okay?" Lilly didn't want to assume anything and make her mother uncomfortable with the memory of last time her mother and father argued like this.

"Oh yea, I'm fine. Just a little tired. Why don't you come in and get ready for bed?"

"What about Dad? We can't just leave him out here."

"Sure we can. Nothing will happen." Lilly arched her eyebrows at her casual mother. "Fine. But he stays downstairs or he's going right back out again." Heather's tone was serious but didn't seem to hold much authority when talking to Lilly. Their relationship had changed as her little girl grew up to be someone she couldn't bribe with sweets and treats. And with all the fighting, Heather noticed Lilly's aggression had become quite noticeable.

"'Kay. Let me get him." Heather simply turned away and hollered that she'll be upstairs with her door locked if she needed her.

Kenneth was asleep on the lawn by the time Lilly returned. With a slight laugh, Lilly shook her father awake and brought him inside, laying him on the couch. "Here, drink this." She handed him a glass of water and a couple pills of aspirin.

He gladly took them and was fast asleep within the next minute. Lilly placed a light blanket over him before heading upstairs to her mother's room. She lightly knocked on the door before opening it to find her mother sound asleep on her bed. Tiptoeing in, she covered her mother with a few blankets and kissed her bandaged hand before quietly closing the door behind her.

"Funny," she thought, "I thought I was the child here."

She felt her phone vibrate and checked to see a text from Miley. _Hey, just wanted to see how you're doing but didn't want to wake you up if you were asleep. I love you_.

Lilly's heart pitter-pattered at the latter of the text. No matter how many times she read or heard Miley say 'I love you' it always had the same effect on her. She quickly dialed her girlfriend's number and waited for an answer.

"Hey, everything okay?"

"Yea, it's all good. So you're up late?"

"Yea, after you left I just couldn't stop thinking about you. Guess I'm still a little worked up from earlier. Too bad we didn't getta finish what we started."

"Who said we couldn't finish it." Lilly said with a deviant smirk on her face knowing Miley could never resist her.

"I'll be waiting." The line went dead and Lilly put her phone back in her pocket smiling as she climbed out her window and walked to her girlfriend's.

--

Woah, three stories in one night? New record baby! I. Love. Reviews.


	3. Happy Birthday

Sorry it's been soooo long. _Thinking and flashback. _Enjoy!

It felt right waking up in Miley's arms. She lay there for a few more minutes before sneaking out from underneath her arms and slipping her clothes back on. She looked to the clock. 3:30am. She didn't mean to sleep that long.. well, more like make love that long, but she always lost all track of time when she was with Miley. The girl consumed her. She was her very air, something she just couldn't live without.

She didn't want to wake her, but she knew Miley would get upset if she left without waking her so she could say goodbye. Lilly gently shook her girlfriend awake. "Miley, it's late. I have to go now." Arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her onto the bedside. Amused, Lilly leaned over and kissed the brunette's head. "I love you."

She had said those words many times last night, knowing very well that each time she meant it even more than the time before. Miley hummed in response and captured Lilly's lips with her own, pulling her on top of her. "Don't leave yet." Lilly opened her mouth to protest but quickly lost all train of thought when Miley pulled the sheet down revealing her bare chest. Lilly's hands were instantly on her breasts and her mouth found it's way to Miley's neck.

"Oh… yes." Miley moaned, adding to Lilly's now unfulfilled needs to touch her girlfriend. Her tongue trailed down Miley's neck, down to her chest, capturing her nipple in her mouth and flicking it between her teeth.

This was one of Miley's favorite things about her. Lilly loved to tease her. No matter how much she begged, she never rushed and Miley loved it. She loved how Lilly was in control. How she always knew exactly what she wanted and how fast. Tonight was definitely a slow night. Making love for hours on end and falling asleep in each other's arms was what Miley wanted every night.

"Lilly." Miley also knew what affects she had on Lilly. Just saying her name at a time like this made Lilly squirm. And it did just that. Lilly fumbled with her clothes, throwing her shirt and shorts to the floor without the hands of her girlfriend.

"Baby, don't stop." Her voice was husky and full of desire. She ran a hand over the now naked girl's stomach that was straddling her.

That was another thing she loved about Lilly. She had a great body. Strong, yet, gentle when she wanted to be. She felt Lilly quiver under her touch and reached up, pulling her down to her lips.

"I need you inside me." She whispered into the blonde's ear, sending her heart into a frenzy. Lilly's hand ran over Miley's breast as she crawled lower and settled between her legs, pressing her center hard against the brunette's. "Please, Lilly." But she knew there was no use. Lilly was in control.

Lilly's mouth was on Miley's breast for a moment before moving slowly down to her waist. Miley's scent filled her nose and she felt as if her resolve was going to crumble, but she wanted to make Miley feel good and make it last as long as she possibly could.

Her hands moved slowly over the inside of her thighs before slipping a finger into her girlfriend's lips. "You're so wet." Yet, another thing Miley loved about Lilly. She liked to talk dirty and it always turned her on even more.

Miley moaned and pressed her hips into Lilly's hand, begging for her to go inside her, but she wouldn't. Not just yet. The blonde's fingers moved around her lower regions, exploring it as if it was the first time.

Miley's orgasm was building without any kind of penetration, she tried with all her might to hold it down, but it was no use. No matter what she tried it just kept building. She even thought about Jackson's room, trying to kill her arousal with the thought of the smell, but it was all useless. Lilly just had that affect on her.

"Lilly, please. I can't hold it much longer." She was desperate. She wanted, needed more. "Baby, I _need_ you."

The blonde put her face between Miley's thighs, sticking her tongue out and tasting the girl's juices. Miley squirmed and pushed her hips up slightly. Lilly teased the girl's center with her tongue before moving her hand up to message her girlfriend's clit with her thumb. It was all steady motions, making Miley resolve weaken by the second. Her moans became louder with every moment as her body pleaded for Lilly to enter her.

Her silent pleas didn't go unnoticed as Lilly slowly circled Miley's most sensitive area before pressing her lips to Miley's in a deep kiss and shoving two fingers hard, deep insider her girlfriend, making the brunette give out a loud, muffled cry as she bucked her hips harder into Lilly's hand.

Lilly continued thrusting her fingers in and out as she felt the walls tighten around her fingers. Miley was so close. Her thoughts were completely gone as she focused solely on the fingers inside her, loud moans escaping her lips. A small smile appeared on Lilly's face as she waited for the other girl to break. This was her favorite part. Hearing Miley scream her name over and over. She was like a child waiting in line at an amusement park.

She moved her fingers faster wanting the wait to be over. Miley's cries became louder and louder and she was being pushed to her limit. Lilly pushed hard a few times more, getting what she desired. The brunette arched her back and screamed Lilly's name until she was completely out of breath.

"I love you, Lillybear." Miley breathed hard as she spoke.

"I love you too, Miles. More than anything." The two shared a deep kiss before snuggling into each other and closing their eyes.

Not even three seconds later Miley's eyes shot open in search for the little green numbers. "Shit! Lilly, get up." She said, quickly pushing the other girl off her and onto the floor.

"What the hell, Miley?" Lilly said rubbing her head in an angry tone, though, she wasn't really angry.

"Oh, I'm sorry baby! I need to hurry. I totally forgot about the interview this morning."

"An interview at four in the morning?" Lilly asked dryly. She hated when Hannah took her Miley time away from her, but didn't mind it as much when she was with her as Lola. At least she could still be with her, even if they couldn't be intimate while in their disguises.

"Yea, I know. It's early, but I have to. We've already had to reschedule so we can't miss it this time. I'm sorry, Lilly." She said as she ran into the bathroom and started the shower, closing the door behind her.

Lilly looked around picking her clothes out of the piles and began putting them on when Miley stuck her head outside the door. "Care to join me?" Her voice was hopeful.

Lilly thought of all the reasons why she shouldn't, knowing she was already pushing the time and had to be home soon, but still, in her mind, none of those reasons combined outweighed the thought of spending more time with her girlfriend. She dropped her clothes and walked into the bathroom.

_Fuck, why did I listen to myself?!_

The two girls hadn't gotten out of the shower until 4:30 and Lilly's parents were bound to wake up for work anytime soon. Sure Miley lived close, but after hours of making love Lilly's body was completely worn out and too tired to run. The blonde had to settle with speed walking, but she felt she looked like a complete idiot. Like those people who speed walk down the sidewalks with their arms flailing like their running but in actuality they're barely going. _I feel ridiculous._

No one but a few drivers passing by were outside to even see Lilly. Still, she felt like every car that drove by was going to be her father's.

_Kenneth was tearing down the dimly lit streets frantically searching for Lilly. This wasn't a caring gesture. He was ready to tear his daughter apart with his words, and for the first time, his fists._

_Lilly lay on the grass, staring up at the stars thinking about the hours of lovemaking her and Miley had shared for the first time. It had taken her weeks to finally muster up the courage to tell her best friend that she was in love with her. She knew that Miley didn't feel the same way, but knew that she wouldn't stop being her friend over this either. Still, confessing your love to your best girl friend isn't easy, even if you know she won't hate you._

_She had spent hours rehearsing in the mirror the night before, repeating to her reflection 'Miley, I love you' – 'I love you' – 'I love you.'_

_She never expected to hear the words thrown back at her._

_Now, hours later, staring up at the Big Dipper, Lilly felt happier than she could ever remember. No gift, no 'happy birthday', no surprise party had ever made her feel so wanted in life. Her parents didn't seem to care much about her anymore. Lately, neither one of them even got home until Lilly was already asleep, which was strange because both her mother and father got off work before the sun went down. She knew they weren't doing anything together because they would come home at different times asking where the other was. But, of course, Lilly knew nothing. Finally, after weeks of coming home to an empty house, Lilly decided she had enough. She didn't want to spend another day alone, especially on her birthday, so she went to Miley's._

_Kenneth slowed his truck to a crawl as he past the park, skimming the area with his squinted eyes searching for Lilly. No one but a few couples and dog walkers ever went to the park this late, but thought he would give it a shot since he knew nowhere else Lilly could be. He slightly thought it was pathetic how even after years of living close to the Stewarts and Lilly being best friends with the daughter, he still had absolutely no idea where they lived. He was going to check there first, but quickly realized he was lost the second he started his car. Not knowing which way to go. So, he figured Lilly was either at the Stewart's house or someplace else._

_Kenneth hadn't seen his daughter in weeks. He hadn't been coming home before midnight for a while now. He and a few of his co-workers went to a bar one night, congratulating their boss on getting the Mrs. pregnant. Many of them had kids of their own and felt it was more of a pity gesture than congratulatory one. Kenneth loved the place. Girls there seemed to be getting more and more attractive by the beer and he seemed to be getting more and more popular by the beer also. Strange how his better personality came out when he was wasted._

_Sadly, tonight was not one of nights. Kenneth had taken a night off from drinking and partying to spend some time with his daughter, but, like Lilly, he arrived to an empty house. Lilly's backpack sat on her bed; completed homework sprawled across the bed. He hollered, calling Lilly, but no one answered. He searched the backyard, the bathrooms, and even the closets. Still, the blonde was nowhere to be found and that infuriated her father._

_The one selfish thought that kept circulating his mind while he searched for his daughter was that he had came home to spend time with Lilly and she had the nerve to not be home while he was. He could have been at the bar, having a great time, but no, here he was searching for his ungrateful daughter._

_His eyes spotted at dark figure lying upon the grass. Instantly, he pulled the truck up the curb and parked on the grass; the bed blocking any sidewalkers._

_Lilly sat up alarmed, grabbing for her phone just in case a certain emergency number had to be called. The mystery man stepped out of his vehicle and Lilly instantly calmed recognizing her father, but quickly regained her fear seeing the look on her father's face._

_Fear seemed to take over her entire being as her father grabbed her by her shirt and lifted her off the ground, only to throw her down. She didn't understand what was going on. Why was her father doing this? Why was he.. hitting her?_

_She stood, asking him why. Kenneth then answered with his fist colliding with the beautiful face, calling her ungrateful along with other lies. Tears streamed down her face. Not from the physical pain. The blonde was tough on the outside, but the inside seemed glass. Fragile._

_Kenneth stared in horror at the bleeding girl on the ground. What was he thinking? Sudden guilt and shame coursed through him. He took a few steps back before turning and running back into his truck. He backed into the street and sped away, barely missing several cars as Lilly stared at the red lights of his truck down the street._

_The blonde licked her lip, tasting blood and salty tears. No possible answers came to her as to why this happened. Why her father had suddenly stricken and said those hurtful things. She stood. The first thing that had come to her mind was Miley. She wanted nothing more than to just have Miley hold her, tell her everything is going to be alright, but she knew she couldn't. Miley would freak._

_Then she thought of her mother. What would her mother do about this? What would this do to their family? The pain was overwhelming._

_A slight vibration went off in her hand. She looked down, Miley's name appearing on the flashing screen. She quickly answered with a cheerful voice. She didn't want to think about what had just happened or what will happen next. So, she didn't._

A few minutes later, Lilly reached her lightless house. She hurried across the lawn making her way up the tree and through her bedroom window. Quietly, she dressed in pajamas and crawled into bed before falling asleep thinking of a certain brunette.

**Review?**


End file.
